Total Drama Hunger Games
by Icalelata7
Summary: The contestants of Total Drama battle in the hunger games. However, none of them know eachother. Its either kill, or be killed. Who will survive? Who will die? Who will win the 99th annual hunger games? AU. Chapter 3: Vote for someone to become alive again in the games and get another chance.
1. Day 1

**Hey guys, I'm doing a Total Drama Hunger Games, but I am going to quickly go over the reapings, and then go straight to the games, because face it, people don't really want to read those parts. So, let's begin with the reapings!**

**District 1**

I slowly walked towards the reaping ceremony. It was time for the 98th annual hunger games. But this year was different. They wanted to make it so everyone would have a chance. Even those who didn't come from a good district. Also, with district 13 being found, and the addition of 6 more district's, it just meant a better show. Only 17 year-olds were allowed to compete for the title.

The announcer person(I never really payed that much attention to the games) came out and welcomed us all, and said it would be an honor to compete, even though it wouldn't. That was the one thing I was sure of. My name was only in the raffle once, I relaxed at the thought.

"As usual, ladies first." Said the lady. She slowly put her hand in the bin, and snatched the piece of paper in an instant. "Mildred Odeal." That was the last thing I wanted to hear all day. True, my name was Mildred, but people called me Blaineley. I walked up to the stage and reluctantly stood there.

"I volunteer as tribute!" said a girl.

"I am sorry, but this year there are no tributes allowed in the games. Shocked, I remained motionless, even though she called out the boy's name. What was it she said? Scott or something? I didn't care. I had to win. I needed to win. Now, there were two things' I was sure of.

**District 2**

Anne Maria Bloomington

Justin McGore

**District 3**

Jolene Yobmot

Brick Caraf

**District 4**

Courtney Nenraty

Lightning Shmore

**District 5**

Gwen Harrington

Duncan Cutterz

**District 6**

Isabella Yonder

Noah Forting

**District 7**

Bridgette Nives

Mike Canger

**District 8**

Katie Niwtowt

Ezekiel Homescool

**District 9**

Sadie Niwtone

Owen Fromtac

**District 10**

Eva Strongth

Tyler Krop

**District 11**

Zoey Hrothgear

Cody Nerling

**District 12**

Heather Backstab

Alejandro Onital

**District 13**

Beth Opal

Harold Wonk

**District 14**

Dawn Aruan

Geoff Tpiys

**District 15**

Dakota Stemlod

DJ Douce

**District 16**

Leshawna Shawnie

Trent Targui

**District 17**

Staci Toal

Cameron Blubbe

**District 18**

Lindsay Encud

B Silent

**District 19**

Sierra Obligale

Sam Vodmuffi

**At The Games**

**Eva's POV**

The 38 contestants stood on the platform, waiting to get off. My doctors always said I was a violent kind of person, just waiting to unleash my wrath. They were right.

_**20,19,18…**_

I got ready, into position, there was no way I was running like a coward.

_**10,9,8,7…**_

I looked at my side to see Tyler, nodding at me, for approval of going to the cornucopia.

_**3,2,1*boom***_

I ran to the center as the gong sounded. I was the first to arrive, and I picked up a reasonably large backpack, with a spear and shield. I saw Sam going for a bag, as I lunged at him. I stabbed in his neck, as blood flowed freely from his scar. I withdrew my spear, and he fell to the ground dead. I actually killed someone. And I didn't feel a thing. I stood up and saw Jo stab Ezekiel with a knife in the stomach, then jab him through his eye. He was most certainly dead. I grabbed my things, and ran into the forest.

**Alejandro's POV**

I managed to grab a machete in time to deflect Harold's slice attempt. He lunged at my stomach, but I easily deflected it as well. He lost his balance, and cut his arm, not enough to stun him though. He came back with a kick to the arm, then slashed my chest. Tired of letting him live, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He let go of the knife and fell to the ground in pain. I raised my machete and plunged it into his heart. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Beth come at me with her bow drawn. She shot at me, but missed horribly. I launched the machete at her, and struck her right between the eyes. She fell to the ground, dead. I got up, and ran into the forest, not wanting to be killed next.

**Eva's POV**

I was in the forest and was hiding in a tree. I took out my backpack and looked inside. 3 waterbottles, 4 packs of beef jerky, an apple, some bananas, 5m of rope, a knife and a clue to some sort of hidden place. The only problem was it wasn't in English. But I could recognize the picture. I heard a rustle in the bushes that were behind the tree I was in.

"Where are we going?" said a girl's voice.

I didn't hear a reply, but the girl continued to go on. "Well, if you didn't know why did you lead us here.

They passed the tree I was in, and I saw it was Lindsay and B. As they had their backs turned, I their backs turned, and went up behind them. I decided to take out Lindsay first because B couldn't run, nor scream as loud or fast as Lindsay. When B turned for a second, I slipped my hand around her mouth, and put my knife on her throat. I slit it fast and stalked away. B turned around and jumped higher than I would have expected. He started to run, but I cut him off. He lloked at me before I cut his stomach open , and ran.

**Bridgette's POV**

I ran blindly through the woods, until I eventually found a cave I could go in. I went in, and opened my backpack. Inside was a blanket, 4 apples, a jar of pickles, thermal shades, and a fire making kit. If I could stay in here, I would be safe. I knew how to catch my own food, so that wouldn't be a problem.

**Boom**

A canon went off. I listened to see how many people had died.

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Boom**

Then it went silent. Only six canons. Only six deaths. How could this be? Only six people managed to die? This was going to be a long Hunger Games. More people alive meant more people to find and kill me. I needed to find a way to guard myself. I went outside and grabbed boulders, and vines. I ties the rocks to lie above the entrance of the cave. The vines held them in place, and I could release the vines if necessary. Then, I could kill the person under the rocks, or I could separate them from the outside. If they were stuck in the cave with me, I would use the thermal shades to find and kill them. Either way, I was safe.

**Duncan's POV**

I walked through the woods, with only a knife in hand. In wasn't the best, but I could easily defend myself from anyone. Walking, I noticed that a body on the ground. It was a female blonde. It was Lindsay. She was dead, and not too far away, was B. Both had been cut by a knife. This shocked me. Who could have pulled this off? Then again, B and Lindsay didn't have anything on them, but the killer could have taken their stuff. I ran from that place in case the killer still lurked. As I ran, I collided into something soft, and warm. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Owen. The fat one. I stood up, and he jumped with fright. I lunged at his neck, wanting to kill him. He raised a hand, and stopped me in mid stab. He grabbed my arm and swung me into a tree. He then raised an axe, and swung down. I rolled out of the way, and slashed his ankle. He yelped in pain, and threw his axe at my face. I threw my knife at his face. If I was going down, he was going down with me.

**Boom**

**Zoey's POV**

The canon startled me. Seven people had now been killed. But who? I had managed to grab some water and a bow and several arrows. I knew how to shoot them, but I didn't want to kill anyone. This ritual was just stupid. I walked forward, until I heard a click under my foot. An axe shot at me, but I side stepped. Then, logs came from every direction at me, and I managed to jump on one, onto a tree. What was that?

"Well done, Zoey." Came a voice. I raised my bow at the figure, to reveal Cody, who was in front of Noah.

"Cody? Did you just try to kill me?" I asked

"No, Noah and I made a defense system, which you activated, meaning you tried to kill yourself." Confused, I nodded. "Look, were from the same district, why don't you stay with us. We have food, and supplies." I once again nodded, and lowered my bow. I felt something weird around him, something I didn't think I would feel for a while. _Trust_.  
It was soon night, and the anthem started to play.

**Mystery POV**

I walked through the forest, axe in hand, waiting for a person to come by to kill. Being alone sucked, but I was used to it. There was one time I wasn't alone in the game though. It was when I killed Owen. I smiled.

**Dead**

**38****th**** Place – Sam ****Vodmuffi – District 19. By Who: Eva. How: Stabbed in neck with spear. Kills: 0**

**37****th**** Place – Ezekiel Homescool – District 8. By Who: Jo. How: Stabbed in stomach, then left eye. Kills: 0**

**36****th**** Place – Harold Wonk – District 13. By Who: Alejandro. How: Machete through his heart. Kills: 0**

**35****th**** Place – Beth Opal – Districe 13. By Who: Alejandro. How: Machete thrown at face. Kills: 0**

**34****th**** Place – Lindsay Encud – District 18. By Who: Eva. How: Throat slit with knife. Kills: 0**

**33****rd**** Place – B Silent – District 18. By Who: Eva. How: Stomach slashed open by knife. Kills: 0**

**32****nd**** Place – Owen Fromtac – District 9. By Who: Duncan. How: Knife launched at face. Kills: 0**

**Alive:**

**District 2**

Anne Maria Bloomington

Justin McGore

**District 3**

Jolene Yobmot Kills: 1(Ezekiel)

Brick Caraf

**District 4**

Courtney Nenraty

Lightning Shmore

**District 5**

Gwen Harrington

Duncan Cutterz Kills: 1(Owen)

**District 6**

Isabella Yonder

Noah Forting

**District 7**

Bridgette Nives

Mike Canger

**District 8**

Katie Niwtowt

**District 9**

Sadie Niwtone

**District 10**

Eva Strongth Kills: 3(Sam, Lindsay, B)

Tyler Krop

**District 11**

Zoey Hrothgear

Cody Nerling

**District 12**

Heather Backstab

Alejandro Onital Kills: 2(Harold, Beth)

**District 14**

Dawn Aruan

Geoff Tpiys

**District 15**

Dakota Stemlod

DJ Douce

**District 16**

Leshawna Shawnie

Trent Targui

**District 17**

Staci Toal

Cameron Blubbe

**District 19**

Sierra Obligale

**Hope you liked! **

**Next chapter: Nov. 13****th**


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do own Total Drama or The Hunger Games. They belong to their own companies.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. If you have criticism, then say it! I'm an amateur writer, who WANTS to learn. Just don't be too mean! Thanks!**

**Katie's POV**

I woke from my sleep. It had been a quiet night. No one had died, at least that I heard. I slowly got up, grabbed my things, and walked around the forest. I had my grenade drawn, ready to throw. That's right, I got grenades. I heard crying in the distance. Whoever it was, they were would be caught soon if they didn't stop soon. I approached the scene as quietly as possible. A chubby girl, with black hair was crying over a dead, fat blond. I recognized her. Her name was Sadie.

**Sadie's POV**

I sobbed as loud as I could. I didn't care if I died. These games weren't worth it, to have us killed by each other. It wasn't something to celebrate. If it was anything, in was psychotic.

"Are you okay?" came a voice from behind. I turned around and saw a girl that was slim and tan. Her name, Katie.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I yelled, still crying my eyes out.

"Well, no…" She said slowly

"Than if you're not going to kill me, than leave!" I could tell she was surprised by the statement. I turned to my dead friend, and cried some more. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and was surprised to see the girl was standing there, with a certain look on her face. _Sorrow._

"You don't deserve to die, come on, would your friend want you to die?" She said, trying to sound as helpful as possible.

"Well-"A brunette came out of the bushes and jumped on Katie. They wrestled with each other, and I sat there watching. The brunette had no weapons, just her two fists.

"What the hell do you want, Courtney?" Screamed Katie.

"For you to die!" She yelled back. Courtney was now on top of Katie, trying to punch her. I ran nearby to a tree, and picked up the heaviest branch I could find. I ran over to the girls, and swung the branch down onto Courtney's head. There was a loud thud, and she fell to the ground. Katie moved from underneath, and checked for a pulse. There was still one. She got up, and dragged the body away from Owens. She pulled the grenade trigger, and dropped down beside her. She grabbed my arm, and we both ran away from the body. Behind us, an explosion was heard, but no canon.

**Dakota's POV**

I walked aimlessly through the woods, not sure where anyone was. I walked through an area that gave off an ominous feeling, though I just shrugged it off. I stepped on a switch that launched a spinning blade at my face. I ducked, and it passed overhead. Then, and boulder was released from above. I rolled out of the way and stood up. I felt a pain in my back, as a sword entered it. I looked down to see a blade sticking out. Then I closed my eyes. Forever.

**Zoey's POV**

I withdrew the blade from her body.

**Boom**

Dakota fell to the ground, and blood seeped into the soil. I turned away from her, and looked at Cody, and Noah, both smiling at the success. I gave the blade to Noah, and went to my bed. Noah and Cody had managed to build a fortress in the tree. All that was missing was company. I fell asleep in the morning sun.

**Bridgette's POV**

I snuck out of the cave, and ran to a tree nearby. Above was a fortress that was well fortified. Or so they thought. I took out my fire starter, and made a fire underneath. The flames licked the tree's bark, before igniting it. I ran away.

**Zoey's POV**

I woke to the smell of smoke. Something was wrong. I ran to a nearby window to see the tree we were on was on fire. I ran to the exit, trying to avoid parts that were on fire. Noah and Cody were also asleep. I woke them, and they were shocked by the fire. We ran to the exit, to find a section missing. A part had collapsed, and now a 3 meter gaping hole was there. I ran and jumped across. Noah was intimidated by the jump. He was shivering from it.

"Come on Noah, I'll catch you!" I said. It seemed to work, because he jumped and made it across. Cody was next. He was about to jump, when the section above him collapsed, and fell on him. The pile was still burning. I could hear him scream our names. Crying, Noah and I ran to find the exit.

**Boom**

Noah and I ran out, into the open and as far from the burning building as we could. Then, a girl jumped from the bushes, and stabbed Noah in his right ear. He screamed, as the girl kept stabbing him. She didn't seem to notice me. I ran even faster away from Noah, not wanting to look back.

**Gwen's POV**

**Boom**

I took the knife out of Noah, and cleaned it on the dried leaves. The poor boy hadn't seen it coming. "Better you than me". I thought I walked back to Duncan, and smiled as he had caught a rabbit for us to eat. He sliced it, and cooked it, and we enjoyed the meal. Only two more people had died today. We needed to kill more. Duncan got up.

"I'm going on scout." He said. He walked up and went out of sight. Hoping he was okay, I finished my share of the rabbit. As I sat down, two people charged at me, from different directions. One was the girl Staci, and the other was Sierra. They ran, and moved out of the way. I grabbed my knife, as the two girls were fighting each other. Staci lunged, but Sierra side-stepped and slashed her throat.

**Boom**

She turned to me. I backed away, as she ran at full speed at me. When she was close, I rolled out of the way, and Sierra almost hit a tree. Instead of hitting it, she jumped on it, and climbed up it. The leaves hid her from where she was. I turned in circles, waiting for her to appear. She then fell from above, and landed on me. She drew he knife, and stabbed at my head. I moved it to the side, and punched her in the face. She cut my wrist, and held it down. She looked me in the eyes, before raising her knife for the kill. A hand grabbed her, and then she was punched off of me. Expecting Duncan, I saw the boy named Trent. He was clearly mad at Sierra. Why, I wasn't sure. He pounced on her, and drew a nunchuk. Gripping the handle, he knocked the side of her head until she was unconscious. I drew my knife, and slowly crept over. She was still breathing. I slid my knife across her throat. She was silenced.

**Boom**

Trent got up, and offered a hand. I grabbed it and stood up. Then, a knife entered Trent's back. And it wasn't mine.

**Boom**

Trent fell to the ground, to reveal Courtney, standing behind him.

**Sadie's POV**

I was walking with Katie, talking about how much we missed home, and how much we LOVED shopping, when started to walk over a narrow bridge. I was half way there, when I saw a glint of something shiny back at the start of the bridge.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go back! I'll catch up with you!" Normally, I would have invited her, but if it was a trap, I didn't want her to die because of me! I walked over, and saw a saw. I picked it up, and examined it, making sure it wasn't bugged out or anything. Then I heard a scream.

"SADIE! HELP ME!" Katie screamed. I ran over as fast as my legs could carry me. Katie was stuck in a cage, that had knives lined around the walls. "SADIE!" She screamed, even louder. I noticed a rope that was holding the walls together of the cage. I ran over was about to saw it when I remembered something. When Katie and I crossed the bridge there was no saw. The way it was reflecting the light would have made it obvious. I looked were the rope was leading and saw that it twisted so it hung above me. It was holding a huge rock above me. If I cut it, then the rope would kill me. 'Who could have done this?' I thought. Who would have been smart enough? Noah, or Cameron. I scanned over the area, until I saw a red hood in the bushes. I tiptoed over, and saw Cameron crouched behind.

"Hello Sadie." Said Cameron. "What would you like?" He crooned.

"For you to tell me how disable that, that thing! And I intend to get it, one way or another." I said, my eyes red with anger.

**Bridgette's POV**

I walked to the corner of my cave. Did I feel guilty of what I just did? No. This is how the game works.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said a voice. I turned to see 6 people, Blaineley, Scott, Justin, Anne Maria, Jo and Brick. Jo had been the one to talk. I turned, and untied the ropes, as the 6 were entering. The vines were released, and the boulders above came crashing down.

**Boom**

One canon, one death.

"Aw no!" Said a voice. It was obviously a guy, but I wasn't sure who. I put on my thermal shades, and saw the body of person. I grabbed my knife, and walked up behind him. The ground was wet. "Hello?" said the voice. It was Brick. He seemed so innocent; I didn't want him to die. But it was me or him. And I couldn't kill him. If I wasn't able to find a way out, his body could make the cave stink. He sat down on what looked like a rock, when a click was heard. A door to a room was seen. It had light. Brick saw me, and ran into the room. I quickly followed to see a huge room, full of food, weapons, and water. Brick grabbed a throwing knife, and threw it top speed at me. It hit my arm, but luckily, it was the handle. I grabbed the knife, and ran behind a shelf. Brick turned the corner, and I threw the knife back. He ducked under it, and blew a poison dart at me. The dart hit my hand, and I felt it become numb. The numbness was slowly seeping through my body. I looked for an exit, and ran to a door. I slammed into it, and I fell onto grass. The door had been a hologram. I ran from the place, until my body was numb.

**Geoff's POV**

I stood over the blonde girl in front of me. She was alive, and breathing, but she wasn't moving. Howver, her eyes were looking at me, where ever I went. She seemed to be paralyzed. A beep was being heard from the top of the tree that was directly overhead. I already knew what it was. A sponsor. So, I had two choices. I could either leave her to die, or climb up, or get the medicine. Her eyes were so pleading, pretty much saying she wanted to live. She was also attractive, but had the an aggressive look. Under the right circumstances, she might be useful. I walked over to the tree to the tree's base, and grabbed the lowest branch. I hoisted myself up, and started climbing. I reached the top with ease, and started my way down. On the way down though, I stepped on a branch that couldn't support my weight, and tumbled down. My head hit the ground with a thud. I looked around, dizzy and nauseas. I moved around, trying to fell for the girl, until I touched her arm. I took the medicine out and injected her. The only problem was I wasn't 100 percent sure if it was her. I fell to the ground, and closed my eyes, unconscious, and open to prey.

**Bridgette's POV**

He managed to do it! He had stuck the medicine in my arm, and rescued me! But now, he was unconscious on the ground next to me. 'Crap', I thought. I gathered leaves, and covered him in them. I ran around, looking for a way to find something to heal him. I had nothing. Everything I had was in the cave. I had to go back and try. He saved me, it was only fair.

**Eva's POV**

I walked to the area that looked like the one on my map. It showed a cave, and a area that was holographic ally projected, so it made it look like a normal rock wall. Above, there was a loose branch hanging that had a key to a box inside that would give you "the grand weapon", whatever that was. I approached the top of the branch, and reached inside to find a key, as shown. I moved down, and a branch snapped behind me. It was blonde girl. I took out my knife, and the girl remained motionless, just staring at me. I moved towards the door, not wanting to fight at the current moment.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you." The girl said.

"Why would you care?" I said.

"I was in there earlier, and some people may have found what you were looking for."

"That's bull! If they had truly found it, then I wouldn't have this!" I yelled. I pulled out the key. The one thing I wanted was that weapon.

"I don't know what that is, but you have to trust. I need to get in there to! I can help you!"

"With what? A girl like you is weak, and wouldn't be able to beat up a fly!"

"I could distract them! But you need to trust me!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I need your help in order to save my friend!" That sentence shocked me. People in this game still had friends? That didn't seem right. But she was telling the truth, I could see it.

"Fine…" I reluctantly said.

"Thank you, but we need a plan."

"Okay."

**Bridgette's POV**

I lead Eva to the area where Geoff lay. We sat down , and I told her about my encounter with Brick, the indoor cave, the alliance. She didn't look the least bit surprised.

"I pretty sure Brick is alone in the room, but I'm not sure. I was here, numb on the ground for about 5 hours."

"Well, we should just charge in, in my opinion!"

"Well that's pretty reckless, I think we should be cautious and careful."

"Screw being cautious and careful! If we want to save your friend, we don't have time for that!" Her point was invalid, because he had plenty of time, but I went along with it. What really concerned me was someone finding Geoff and killing him.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" We walked to the room's entrance, and got ready to barge in.

"3,2,1, GO!" Eva yelled! We ran at the wall, and went inside, just as the anthem was playing. Inside, Brick, Justin, Jo, Scott and Blaineley stood. Each holding a knife.

"_Welcome, we've been expecting you."_ Jo smirked. There was one thing I was sure of. _A few more pictures were about to appear in the sky._

**Dead**

**38****th**** Place – Sam ****Vodmuffi – District 19. By Who: Eva. How: Stabbed in neck with spear. Kills: 0**

**37****th**** Place – Ezekiel Homescool – District 8. By Who: Jo. How: Stabbed in stomach, then left eye. Kills: 0**

**36****th**** Place – Harold Wonk – District 13. By Who: Alejandro. How: Machete through his heart. Kills: 0**

**35****th**** Place – Beth Opal – District 13. By Who: Alejandro. How: Machete thrown at face. Kills: 0**

**34****th**** Place – Lindsay Encud – District 18. By Who: Eva. How: Throat slit with knife. Kills: 0**

**33****rd**** Place – B Silent – District 18. By Who: Eva. How: Stomach slashed open by knife. Kills: 0**

**32****nd**** Place – Owen Fromtac – District 9. By Who: Duncan. How: Knife launched at face. Kills: 0**

**31st Place – Dakota Stemlod – District 15. By Who: Zoey. How: Stabbed in back. Kills: 0**

**30****th**** Place – Cody Nerling – District 11. By Who: Bridgette. How: Roof collapsed on him. Kills: 0**

**29****th**** Place – Noah Forting – District 6. By Who: Gwen. How: Stabbed multiple times. Kills: 0**

**28****th**** Place – Staci Toal – District 17. By Who: Sierra. How: Throat slit. Kills: 0**

**27****th**** Place – Sierra Obligale – District 19. By Who: Gwen. How: Throat slit. Kills: 1(Staci)**

**26****th**** Place – Trent Targui – District 16. By Who: Courtney. How: Back stabbed. Kills: 0**

**25****th**** Place – Anne Maria Bloomington. By Who: Bridgette. How: Rocks collapsed. Kills: 0**

**Alive**

**District 1**

Blaineley Odeal

Scott Gray

**District 2**

Justin McGore

**District 3**

Jolene Yobmot Kills: 1(Ezekiel)

Brick Caraf

**District 4**

Courtney Nenraty

Lightning Shmore

**District 5**

Gwen Harrington

Duncan Cutterz Kills: 1(Owen)

**District 6**

Isabella Yonder

**District 7**

Bridgette Nives

Mike Canger

**District 8**

Katie Niwtowt

**District 9**

Sadie Niwtone

**District 10**

Eva Strongth Kills: 3(Sam, Lindsay, B)

Tyler Krop

**District 11**

Zoey Hrothgear

**District 12**

Heather Backstab

Alejandro Onital Kills: 2(Harold, Beth)

**District 14**

Dawn Aruan

Geoff Tpiys

**District 15**

DJ Douce

**District 16**

Leshawna Shawnie

**District 17**

Cameron Blubbe

**Hey! Second Chapter is finished! Hope you liked it. I hope the people who wanted it to get better thought it did. I am going to slow down on the killings, and make more events, like Geoff and Bridgette. Who do you think is gonna win? Who do you want to see more of? Answer if you want to!**

**Many cliffhangers! Let's recap…**

**Gwen and Courtney**

**Bridgette(+1) against Jo(+4)**

**Zoey**

**Katie and Sadie**

**What will become of them? And where are the other tributes. Also, every episode will end when the anthem plays, thus ending the day!**

**Thanks for reading! The perpendicular falafel, icalelata7**


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I do own Total Drama or The Hunger Games. They belong to their own companies.**

**Sadie's POV**

I ran at him with a saw in my hand. I swung the saw, and he evaded to the left and ran into the bushes. I went to the bush he went into, but he wasn't in there.

"Looking for me?" He said from behind. He swung a sword down at me, and I tried to dodge, but to no avail. He cut my left arm, and but only a scratch was left. The adrenaline pushed me through it, and I swung the saw at him, again. This time I made contact. I hit the side off his head, and he fell to the ground. I kicked his side, and climbed on top of him. He was trapped underneath my weight.

"HOW DO I SAVE KATIE, YOU BUTTHOLE!" I was never good with insults.

"Well, get off of me, and I can show you…" He trailed off.

"Why? How stupid do I look?"

"Either way I'm dead, so just let me help you. But only if you spare me after."

I thought about the idea for a while. It was possible that I could let him go and spare him, but I still didn't trust him. But I would want Katie to live. If I got off him, and he ran away, I could figure out a way to save her on my own. I grabbed his sword, and got off of him.

"Thank you! Let's go." We started walking over to the cage, but as I walked, I stepped on one of his traps. A spinning axe flew out at me and almost hit me. It was low to the ground, so I jumped over it and it lodged itself in Cameron's leg. "Crap!" He yelled. What a peculiar thing to yell. He slowly crawled to the trap and grabbed the saw, ready to cut the rope.

"Now what?"

"Now I get two kills."

"What?"

"I'm going to die anyways. I can't' escape and I can barely move. If I go down, two people should go down with me."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see!" He said, a whacked sound in his voice. He grabbed my ankle and prepared to cut the rope. I saw this and reached for his hand, but it was too late. He swung down and cut the rope.

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Zoey's POV**

I was running aimlessly in the forest. My two allies had been killed, and I was alone. _Alone_. The thought was stuck in my head. No one to help me, no one to care for me. I must have been blinded by tears, because the next second, I ran into a blurry figure who stood right in front of me. I collided with it, and we both fell to the ground. I landed on top of it, and rolled off from the momentum. I yelled in pain, as my ankle was distorted into a very disgusting fashion. The figure got up and loomed over me. He had a blue shirt, and spiked black hair.

**Mike's POV**

She looked like a mess, but I could tell she was truly beautiful. I reached my hand down, but she screamed and pushed it away.

"Shush, do you want to get killed?" I said. The sentence seemed to surprise her. "Here, let me help." I reached for her arm, and grabbed her. I hoisted her up onto my shoulder and we limped away.

**Gwen's POV**

She tried to stab my head with her knife, but I nearly evaded the attack. She was currently on top off me, desperately trying to stab me. I had one arm free, but my other was trapped. She tried again, but I moved my head again. This time, she got her knife stuck in the ground. She wiggled it around, but I pushed her off of me and rolled away. She let go of her knife, and tackled me. We rolled around, and I saw Duncan out of the quarter of my eye. He could help me.

"Duncan, help!" I screamed. He just looked at me.

"Duncan, get the knife!" Courtney screamed. Why would he help her? But he moved. He went for the knife. My mind was confused at the moment. Why would he help her? He grabbed the knife, and handed it to her. Why would he help her? The question was stuck in my mind. "Bye, Bye Gwendolyn." And she tried to stab my face with the knife. But I wasn't done yet. I intercepted the knife with my hand. It pierced my hand, but did its job and successfully stopped her from stabbing my face. I screamed in pain, but took the knife out of my hand with my other hand. I slashed at her, and cut her throat. Her blood dripped on me, and then she fell to the side.

**Boom**

I pushed her body off of me, and stared at Duncan. He made one hand gesture and I threw the knife at his face. The handle hit him, and he fell to the ground unconscious. The knife handle had been metal. Now I had a choice. _What to do with him?_

**Bridgette's POV**

I rolled to the side to take cover. Eva did the same, but in the opposite direction. They all charged at us and Eva and I ran in opposite directions. I ran in many aisles. I could swear I was lost. I hid behind a barrel, full of a clear liquid. I put a stick in it, and it dissolved like there was no tomorrow. Blaineley was running in my direction, but she couldn't see me. As she was close, I poured the barrel all over her. She screamed, but the acid did its job and dissolved her.

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Boom**

Brick was going down the aisle beside me, and had heard the scream. He tried to stab at me through the shelves, but to no avail. I ran in the opposite direction of the acid, but Brick was running to the end of his aisle to. He was faster than me, and cut me off at the end of the aisle. He tried to stab at me, but I blocked it with my own knife. The duel went on for a while. I ducked under his blade, then tried to stab upwards. He moved back, than lunged at me. I jumped as far back as I could, than the same idea popped into both of our minds. We both threw our knives at each other. Mine slit his throat, while his lodged itself in my stomach. Brick fell to the ground, and so did I.

**Boom**

**Sadie's POV**

I just barely jumped out of the way of the boulder, and lived. The boulder had crushed Cameron, and Katie was dead. How? The wall had no supports, and the roof collapsed on her, and the cages roof had blades on it. I understood what he meant by two kills. I sobbed at Katie's death. It had been a short time that I had known her, but she seemed like the person who would brighten a person's day, and didn't deserve to die. My mind was made up. I was going to win. _For her._

**Eva's POV**

I ran to Bridgette, and crouched over her. She had lost a lot of blood. She looked weakly at me and smiled.

"Eva, I am happy to see you before my time is up…" she croaked.

"Please, don't talk like that." I said, tears almost forming in my eyes.

"Eva, there is nothing you can do to help me, but to care for Geoff and deliver a message…"

"Yes there is! I can save-"

"Quiet, I need to speak." I nodded. "You have been a friend to me, even in these deathly games. For that I am thankful. I just ask for one thing. You take the medicine for Geoff, and you tell him one thing… "_I love him. _Ever since that moment in training, where I laid eyes on him, I knew we were destined to be with each other. Promise me you will tell him."

"But I can save you!"

"But if it comes to that, then promise me."

"I promise, I will tell him." I was crying now.

"Good, than I may leave in peace. Both my heart and my mind are ready for deaths waiting arms."

"Well death can wait longer!" I screamed.

"I wish, my good friend, I wish, but sadly this wound is too great for you to handle. I will hope to see you win this game when I am in heaven, watching over you in the clouds…"

"I will try to win, in your honor."

"Thank you Eva. Now, let me rest, and fall into a eternal sleep." She closed her eyes, and slowly breathed. Her chest stopped rising, and she was no more. Bridgette was dead.

**Boom**

"Contestants, we have a announcement!" The game maker Chris said. " Two contestants will be returing to the game! Yes, shocking I know! The first person is… actually, We will announce them after the anthem!"

**Dead**

**38****th**** Place – Sam ****Vodmuffi – District 19. By Who: Eva. How: Stabbed in neck with spear. Kills: 0**

**37****th**** Place – Ezekiel Homescool – District 8. By Who: Jo. How: Stabbed in stomach, then left eye. Kills: 0**

**36****th**** Place – Harold Wonk – District 13. By Who: Alejandro. How: Machete through his heart. Kills: 0**

**35****th**** Place – Beth Opal – District 13. By Who: Alejandro. How: Machete thrown at face. Kills: 0**

**34****th**** Place – Lindsay Encud – District 18. By Who: Eva. How: Throat slit with knife. Kills: 0**

**33****rd**** Place – B Silent – District 18. By Who: Eva. How: Stomach slashed open by knife. Kills: 0**

**32****nd**** Place – Owen Fromtac – District 9. By Who: Duncan. How: Knife launched at face. Kills: 0**

**31st Place – Dakota Stemlod – District 15. By Who: Zoey. How: Stabbed in back. Kills: 0**

**30****th**** Place – Cody Nerling – District 11. By Who: Bridgette. How: Roof collapsed on him. Kills: 0**

**29****th**** Place – Noah Forting – District 6. By Who: Gwen. How: Stabbed multiple times. Kills: 0**

**28****th**** Place – Staci Toal – District 17. By Who: Sierra. How: Throat slit. Kills: 0**

**27****th**** Place – Sierra Obligale – District 19. By Who: Gwen. How: Throat slit. Kills: 1(Staci)**

**26****th**** Place – Trent Targui – District 16. By Who: Courtney. How: Back stabbed. Kills: 0**

**25****th**** Place – Anne Maria Bloomington District 2. By Who: Bridgette. How: Rocks collapsed. Kills: 0**

**24****th**** Place – Cameron Blubbe – District 17. By Who: Sadie. How: Stabbed, than commited suicide. Kills: 1(Katie)**

**23****rd**** Place – Katie Niwtowt – District 8. By Who: Cameron. How: Impaled by ceiling. Kills: 0**

**22****nd**** Place – Courtney Nenraty – District 4. By Who: Gwen. How: Throat sliced. Kills: 1(Trent)**

**21****st**** Place – Blaineley Odeal – District 1. By Who: Bridgette. How: Acid poured on her. Kills: 0**

**20****th**** Place – Justin McGore – District 2. By Who: Eva. How: Blown up with grenade. Kills: 0**

**19****th**** Place – Jolene Yobmot – District 3. By Who: Eva. How: Blown up with grenade. Kills: 1(Ezekiel)**

**18****th**** Place – DJ Douce – District 15. By Who: Alejandro. How: Stabbed 5 times. Kills: 0**

**17****th**** Place – Brick Caraf – District 3. By Who: Bridgette. How: Throat slit. Kills: 1(Bridgette)**

**16****th**** Place – Bridgette Nives – District 7. By Who: Brick How: Stomach stabbed. Kills: 4(Cody, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Brick)**

**Alive**

**District 1**

Scott Gray

**District 4**

Lightning Shmore

**District 5**

Gwen Harrington Kills: 3(Noah, Sierra, Courtney)

Duncan Cutterz Kills: 1(Owen)

**District 6**

Isabella Yonder

**District 7**

Mike Canger

**District 9**

Sadie Niwtone Kills: 1(Cameron)

**District 10**

Eva Strongth Kills: 5(Sam, Lindsay, B, Justin, Jo)

Tyler Krop

**District 11**

Zoey Hrothgear Kills: 1(Dakota)

**District 12**

Heather Backstab

Alejandro Onital Kills: 3(Harold, Beth, DJ)

**District 14**

Dawn Aruan

Geoff Tpiys

**District 16**

Leshawna Shawnie

**So, now I have voting for you guys! I'm making a new story, and I need to know who you want to be main characters! There will be three girl, three guys! So vote for who you want to see in my next story:**

**Girls:**

**Bridgette**

**Eva**

**Heather**

**Gwen**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Lindsay**

**Dawn**

**Zoey**

**Boys:**

**Duncan**

**Noah**

**Justin**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Mike**

**Scott**

**Vote for that! And vote for who you want to return to the game! They must be dead! So vote for someone! Vote for those two things, and sorry for not updating in a while!**

**Please Do:**

**Vote for two people to return.**

**Vote for someone to be in my new story.**

**Follow and Favourite**

**C ya guys next chapter!**

**The perpendicular falafel, Icalelata7**


End file.
